


Pokémon: Radicate's Revenge

by CorvusYT



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusYT/pseuds/CorvusYT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a creepypasta. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon: Radicate's Revenge

After another day of hard training, Blue went to the S.S. Anne. He heard that Red would be there. Once agian, he was fed up about not winning against him. And everyone knows what Blue does when he is mad right? Wrong! He murders pokémon... He brought Radicate to a pokémon center, then went to a clearing in a forest where he takes lives. "I'm so fed up with you, Radicate! Why cant you ever do anything right? Leave." Radicate tried to apologize in his own words. "Rad, radicate...". Blue reached into his bag, pulled out a knife, and repeatedly started stabbing Radicate in the head, the throat, and in the eyes. The only thing that could be heard was Blue's maniacal laughter, and a Pokémon's crying. 

He then took the knife to a nearby river, and washed himself and the knife, knowing that he'd get sent to jail if he got caught.

He took Radicate to Lavender Town, said his pokémon was murdered, and had him buried. Suddenly, Blue a growl from behind him. That growl was a Radicates growl. Blue turned around, and saw a Radicate with empty eye sockets, blood dripping down the face. 

"Impossible! You were murdered!" Blue said, voice shakey. Suddenly, Radicate leaped at Blue, tearing apart his flesh, gorging his eyes out, and ripped apart his body limb by limb. "Now, we're even." Said Radicate, dissapearing from the scene...

**Author's Note:**

> #NightmareFuel. How'd you like my first attempt at a original creepypasta?


End file.
